


Thank You Next Spring

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gift Fic, High School, Knifeplay, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick tryst on the school roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Next Spring

**Author's Note:**

> for Lain.

 

 

Izaya lets himself slide down the wall, but Shizuo's fists stay wrapped in his uniform shirt, and Shizuo's tongue stays in his mouth. On the school roof the air, the concrete, the colour of the sky, everything but Shizuo is cold, and he's got no right- to be this warm, to close his eyes when Izaya's still holding a knife behind Shizuo's back.

They tear and bite at each other, they scrabble with belts, and Izaya drags Shizuo's boxers down along with his trousers. He pushes down his own even faster, and arches up against Shizuo as soon as his cock is free. So close he can practically feel Shizuo squeezing tight around him already.

Shizuo socks him in the nose. Izaya stares up at him, blood dripping into his open mouth.

'If you're gonna do it, do it right, you little shit. Don't know how to use anything but your mouth.' Shizuo spits on his fingers and reaches back. Izaya watches his face, for the twitch in his jaw, for those tiny moments of half pain half pleasure, for the blush that creeps into his pale skin. Izaya wants to laugh, but his jaw hurts enough for today.

Even while Izaya can't take his eyes off Shizuo, Shizuo's looking anywhere but at Izaya. Izaya's fingers twitch around his switchblade. He fidgets.

'You'd look good with a scar, right here,' Izaya says, tracing a spot beside Shizuo's left nipple with the tip of his blade. Shizuo's eyes snap back on Izaya.

'Shut up.'

Izaya is about to say something else, something sharp and biting and out-of-line even for him, but then Shizuo's groping for his dick, swaying precariously above him, and Izaya drops the knife and curls his fingers around Shizuo's ass instead.

  
By this time next year they'll be out of here, and he won't have to put up with Shizuo every day, and he'll have a wardrobe full of clean unstained shirts, and he'll go at least a week without getting a black eye.

Or maybe he won't.


End file.
